The University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) is an ideal environment for the establishment of a BIRCWH Program. First, the Program will benefit from the integrated and interdisciplinary nature of women's health research at UTMB. Second, an extensive infrastructure for women's health research is already in place through the Center for Interdisciplinary Research in Women's Health (CIRWH). This center provides seed grant funding to junior investigators as well as grant development support. Thus, the UTMB BIRCWH Program will be able to build on existing strengths. Finally, the BIRCWH Program will benefit from strong institutional support. The Dean of the Medical School is a woman's health researcher and, together with the President of UTMB, has pledged an in-kind contribution of $535,000 over the duration of this award. These funds will be used to establish a Research Support Office that will insure that the papers, grants, posters, and slide presentations prepared by the Scholars are of the highest quality in content and presentation. The UTMB BIRCWH program will fill a critical need at UTMB by providing protected time for junior faculty who want to pursue a career in interdisciplinary women's health research. It will also strengthen interdisciplinary interactions at UTMB by providing opportunities for senior women's health investigators to meet and exchange ideas. The Program will focus on six areas of strength on our campus. Nineteen mentors-all of whom have current NIH support as the Principal Investigator, a strong track record of mentoring, and involvement in one or more areas of interest in this RFA-will guide the research and career development of the Scholars. Recruitment for the program will be both internal and external. To assure that diversity is achieved, we have developed an extensive recruitment plan that includes personalized contact with potential minority scholars from a number of institutions. Upon entry to the program, all Scholars will develop an individualized learning and research plan. They will have an opportunity to obtain a MS or PhD in Clinical Science, if they choose. Weekly conferences will provide supplemental learning experiences in research skills, scientific writing, statistics, and career development. Networking will occur at these conferences as well as at the CIRWH seminars and quarterly dinner meetings with university leaders. By the end of the program, all Scholars will have acquired the necessary skills to become independent, funded investigators in interdisciplinary women's health research.